Ultraman Babylon Chapter 2
Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction To Info Page Chapter 2: The Appearance of the New Kaijuu, Rodoron! Peanut and Grape walk up to the porch of their house. They go inside and see their owners watching the news. "Hey Peanut, Grape!" One of Their owners, Earl, said. "Come look at this!" Peanut and Grape looked at the TV. Peanut beamed with an excited look on his face. "Oh my gosh!" Peanut thought. "I'm on TV!" "More like we're on TV." Said Babylon. "Wait, can you hear my thoughts? Can you project your thoughts to me too? Peanut asked. "Yes, I can, and I did." Babylon said telepathically to Peanut. "Awesome!" Peanut thought. Grape explained to their owners that they had seen the giant that was on the news in person. Including the story Peanut told Grape. Peanut then proceeded to tell everyone else the story. "You probably shouldn't be telling so many people that you met me, Peanut." Babylon said concerned. "Eh, don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" Peanut answered. "Well for one, some kind of military organization could take you away." Babylon said. "When could that ever happen?" Peanut said. "They would want you more than me." "They would probably take you to try and get some leads." Babylon told Peanut. "Gyaah!" Babylon exclaimed in shock. "What's wrong, Babylon? Are you okay?! Peanut questioned worriedly. "I'm fine. Babylon assured. "Look to your left!" Babylon exclaimed. Peanut looked over and saw a large Kaijuu made of mud rampaging around Babylon Gardens. Peanut quickly ran to where the monster was. He spun the jewel in the Babylon Brace to allow him and Babylon to merge into the giant hero known as Ultraman Babylon! "What's this thing called?" Peanut asked. "This species of Kaijuu is called a Rodoron." Babylon explained. "Time to attack?" Peanut asked. "Go ahead." Babylon said. They flew a punch against the monster. The punch was insufficient as their fist got trapped inside of Rodoron. "What's happening?!" Peanut exclaimed. "It's absorbing us!" Babylon confirmed. Then a middle struck the monster, freeing Peanut and Babylon's arm from Rodoron's grip. They looked up and saw what fired the missile. It was an orange jet with white stripes on the side with the name Dai-Wing Striker written in-between the white lines, and a logo with the letters ANML written on the wings. Along with barely readable text under the letters ANML that read Ardent Nexus of Militant Legionaries. "ANML?!" Peanut and Babylon both exclaimed skeptically. "We'll distract the monster while you take it out, Ultraman!" A voice from inside the jet exclaimed. Peanut and Babylon nodded in agreement. "Use Babylon Trapper! It won't kill the Kaijuu, it will turn the monster into a small figurine called a SparkDoll, witch I will keep in my subspace inside the Babylon Brace's jewel." Babylon explained to Peanut. "Okay!" Peanut said. "Babylon Trapper!" Peanut shouted as he pointed the Brace's jewel towards the Kaijuu. The Kaijuu shrunk and was absorbed into the Babylon Brace. Then, Peanut and Babylon flew away to find somewhere to separate without anyone seeing them. "That was way too easy!" Peanut exclaimed. "Either that Kaijuu wasn't trying, or that jet's missile damaged it significantly." Peanut said. "You're right." Babylon agreed. "We'll have to see if that jet helps us again to know for sure." Babylon suggested. "Yeah, we will." Peanut agreed. "It's getting late, Grape, mom, and dad are probably worried about me." Peanut said. "Lead the way then." Babylon said. Alright, let's go!" Exclaimed Peanut. Peanut started running towards home. Meanwhile at some secret underground bunker of some kind... "Sir, we've gotten reports that this neighborhood dog has made contact with the giant, and is the one who came up with the giant's current codename, Ultraman Babylon." A man in black said to his boss. "Oh, yeah. I've met this dog before, I locked him in a room with a game console and made him wait for his friends to come save him after I started a water-balloon war between the neighborhood cats and dogs." The man in Black's boss said. "I remember it well, sir." The man in black said. "Everyone does! Now, back on the original topic of our conversation." The boss said. "I want you to bring this dog to me so I can see just how much he knows." The boss commanded. "Yes, sir!" The man in black saluted. Then went to go track down his target. The boss then looked out his window. "I shall do everything in my power to support that giant, even if it means I have to kidnap that dog for information!" The boss said to himself. A few agents overheard that sentence, and started thinking the boss had gone mad and was starting to talk to himself. To Be Continued...